Curtains
by puffles 44
Summary: It's the royal couple's marraige anniversary and Yuri has somethings special to show Wolfram... One-shot. Yuuram. You'll get the title if you read...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: This is one of the stories where anything that would go into my head would somewhat would have to do... It's one of the stories that I dare myself to do. I think (only think) that this is one of those things you call AU (I have no idea what that means... Does it mean Alternate Universe?) So, I hope its good enough and that it's worth reading and reviewing... Please review.

* * *

Curtains

Yuri was able to save up enough money to have his own land and house. It took him years to be able to purchase it... It's like he's the only one who wants that land or it's like it was reserved just for him to buy. Going back to the point, its main purpose was to be a gift. As a wedding anniversary gift, he decided to show it to Wolfram and Greta. The appointed day came in a blink of an eye, and from Shin Makoku, he transported his family to Earth. Greta stayed with her grandparents in order for her parents to spend some _alone_ time with each other.

"Where exactly are we going, Yuri? We've been walking for hours, and I don't think we're anywhere near that place you wanted to take me..." Wolfram complained as he stopped to lightly rub his sore ankles.

"I know how easy it is for you to get motion sickness, so I thought we should walk instead of driving all the way there. I have to admit, that place I want to take you isn't meant for only using our feet to reach it, but we're almost there." Yuri said. "Do you want me to carry you all the way?"

"No, thank you. I guess this is a good kind of exercise..." Wolfram said as he looked at the dress he's wearing.

"That's the spirit! Now, just close your eyes and let me guide you... Remember, no peeking..."

Wolfram sighed and closed his eyes. He felt Yuri grab his hand and pulled him forward, then sideways. He heard Yuri insert a key to the door. They went inside and felt Yuri making him sit down.

"You can open your eyes now..." Yuri whispered.

Wolfram did what he was told and gapped at the scene. It was beautiful. He can't believe his eyes. Though, the house _is_ simple, nothing too classy. The floor was made of wood; the walls were painted a fleshy tint of cream and the house was already furnished. He looked at his husband, gave him a tight embrace and kissed him.

"Thank you, Yuri!" The blonde said.

"Happy Anniversary, Wolfram..." Yuri whispered. "I hope you liked it."

"I do! I do! I do like it! I like it very much!" Wolfram replied joyfully.

Wolfram let go of Yuri and started giving himself a tour of the house. Yuri shrugged and went upstairs to check if the bedrooms were okay. The blonde's first stop was the garden; it was filled with different kinds of flowers. From the variety of flowers that he didn't know to the ones he would always see in his mother's garden. Secretive Gwendals were planted on the left side; the Conrart Standing Tall was planted on the right. There were Beautiful Wolframs beside the Conrart Standing Tall, and Yuri's naiveté beside the Secretive Gwendals. Celli's Red Sigh was acting as a border of the plot and in the centre was something he hadn't seen before. It was white and it looked like an orchid with brown dots speckled on it. Wolfram picked one of the strange flowers and passed his fingers on the petals of the flower. The petals were very soft, as soft as cotton. He gently placed it on his ear and went to his next destination.

* * *

The blonde was able to go to every single room in his new house, except for the rooms upstairs. He sat on one of the sofas in the living room. Beside him was a curtain, it was folded. He looked at his left and saw a big space that has glass on it. He assumed that the space was a big window and that the curtain was for the space. He looked around for a plastic chair and once he did, he placed it over one side of the glass space. He found a curtain stick (1) and inserted it in the seams of the curtain. He stood on the plastic chair to put the stick, along with the curtain, on some hooks attached beside the two sides of the glass space.

"Wolfram, where are you?" Yuri called out as he went down the stairs.

"I'm here." Wolfram said as he placed the curtain in place.

Wolfram was about to step down when he fell off balance. Yuri was able to catch him in time. The flower on Wolfram's ear fell on the floor. Yuri placed his spouse on the sofa and picked the flower up. The double-black sat beside the blonde and placed the flower back on the other's ear.

"What's the name of that flower?" Wolfram asked.

"I didn't name it yet. I wanted Greta to name it. Since she's our daughter, I thought I should put a new breed in between ours." Yuri answered.

Wolfram smiled and kissed Yuri's cheek.

"Wolfram, you know that the glass over there _is_ a sliding door, right? It's not a giant window."

"I know… I just thought that it would look nice with a curtain." Wolfram used as an excuse.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I take it off then…" Yuri said. "We don't need a curtain to block the view of our garden, do we?"

Wolfram pulled Yuri's shirt collar near his face and kissed him. He was kissing the double-black so madly that he fell on the floor with Yuri on top of him. The events that came after that were pretty obvious… So, we'll skip to the part that you didn't see coming. Wolfram stood up as soon as a wave of nausea came over him and went over to the bathroom to throw up. Yuri followed him, clueless of what he's getting into.

"I guess that curtain was useful, after all." The double-black teased. "Are you alright?" Yuri asked.

Wolfram nodded and leaned over to the bathroom wall. Yuri felt guilty and worried all at the same time…

"I wanted to tell you this earlier, but I got a bit distracted… I'm pregnant…" The blonde confessed before passing out.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Please review honestly...


End file.
